thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Borg Type 03
Name: Type 03 Craft: Borg Collective Type 03 Type: Minelayer / Transwarp Prototype Scale: capital Length: 1,200 x 1,670 x 676 meters Starship Size: 12 Skill: capital ship pilot Autopilot: 4D+1 Crew: 3,100; Skeleton: 1 Passengers: 0 Cargo Capacity: 250,000 metric tons Consumables: 3 years Warp Drive: x568.7 Transwarp: x0.045 (See Notes) Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D+2 Space: 9.5 Hull: 8D+2 Shields: 4D [[Star Trek Starship Sensor Systems|'Sensors']] *Passive: 65 / 2D+2 *Scan: 135 / 3D+2 *Search: 180 / 4D+1 *Focus: 6 / 5D+1 Weapons *'12 Borg Energy Beams' : Fire Arc: 2 per side Location: 2 per side Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+1 Space Range: 1-2/8/20 Firing Modes: Standard, Continuous, Pulse, Wide-Beam Rate of fire: 2 Damage: 5D *'12 Borg Cutting Beams' : Fire Arc: 2 per side Location: 2 per side Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+1 Space Range: 1-2/8/20 Rate of fire: 1 Damage: Special *'6 Borg Feedback Pulse Generators' : Fire Arc: 1 per cube side Location: 1 per cube side Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Rate of fire: 1 Damage: Special *'12 Borg Shield Drainers' : Fire Arc: 2 per side Location: 2 per side Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+1 Space Range: 1-2/8/20 Rate of fire: 1 Damage: Special *'12 Borg Torpedo Launchers' : Fire Arc: 2 per side Location: 2 per side Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+1 Space Range: 1-20/100/250 Ammunition: 2,000 Borg Torpedoes total Spread: 12 Damage: 10D *'12 Class Delta Tractor Beams' : Fire Arc: 2 per side Location: 2 per side Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-3/5/10 Rate of fire: 1 Strength: 4D+2 Miscellaneous: *Crew Quarters: :*Regenerative Alcoves: 64,000 *Escape Pods: none :*Specialized Hull: Borg Ship Regeneration *Maximum Life Support: 75,000 Transporters *Personnel: 10 :*Range: 100,000 km :*Capacity: 6 persons *Emergency: 10 :*Range: 25,000 km :*Capacity: 40 persons *Cargo: 5 :*Range: 160,000 km :*Capacity: 800 kg Complement *Probes: 100 Notes: *'Transwarp': The vessel may travel at transwarp speeds for 97.65 hours (50,000 light years) before the transwarp coil needs to be replaced. Description: Designated by Starfleet as the Borg Type 03, this class of Borg starship was used by a rogue faction of Borg led by Lore. This unusual design was asymmetrical and totally unlike the previously encountered Borg cube and Borg scout. However, the vessel was still heavily armed and massively armored, and capable of great destructive power. Only one ship of this type was observed, when in 2369 this group of rogue Borg began attacking Federation outposts and colonies in several outlying sectors. The ship attacked the research outpost on Ohniaka III, as well as the MS-1 colony, using previously-unknown transwarp conduits to appear suddenly over the target and launch a quick attack. In both cases it confronted the USS Enterprise-D, which responded to the colonies' distress signals. The Enterprise then followed the Borg ship through the conduits to locate their base of operations. (TNG: "Descent") As numerous Enterprise personnel searched the surface of the unnamed world for the missing Commander Data, a deadly game of cat-and-mouse played out in orbit. The Borg ship attacked, forcing the Enterprise, under the temporary command of Doctor Beverly Crusher, to flee to the edge of the star system. However, Crusher determined to retrieve the remaining crew who had been left behind, and returned to the planet, evading the Borg ship's attack long enough to retrieve most of the remaining personnel. However, the Enterprise delayed long enough that its warp drive was crippled by the Borg ship. Forced to flee again, but this time restricted to impulse speeds, Crusher ordered the Enterprise to activate an experimental metaphasic shield that allowed the ship to enter the nearby star's corona, where the Borg ship could not follow. The Borg ship held position outside the corona, waiting for the Enterprise to emerge. However, the Enterprise used a particle beam to cause a solar flare that completely engulfed the Borg ship, destroying it. (TNG: "Descent, Part II") Source: *Memory Alpha: Borg Type 03 *Memory Beta: Borg assimilator *thedemonapostle